


into the Brains

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Link VRAINS as an MMROPG/Online game of sorts, M/M, Multi, TakeRyo is main ship but there's gonna be misc nonsense here, and sprinkles of others ships, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Revolver / is the gun 06:49PMx7Wait.Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:49PMnoCrystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:50PMLMFAO GUESS REVO-CHAN’S THE HEALERSoulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:50PMwe’re doomed--VRAINS college + texting AU, where Link VRAINS is an online game/multiplayer of sorts.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru & Zaizen Aoi, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Kusanagi Jin/Spectre, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spectre & Sugisaki Miyu & Kusanagi Jin & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. meet me in link vrains for an asskicking

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this chatfic captive in my drafts for too long. Decided it was about time I started posting it!  
> This format of fic is fun for me because it's super dialogue heavy and I enjoy writing that a lot. Still figuring out everyone's typing habits but I think you can get a fair glimpse of that here. Some are very similar to others but I hope I can capture their individual voices even through text.
> 
> I am trying for this fic to be very much a "spur of the moment" or improvisation kind of thing. While I have an idea of advancing plot, it'll also be random chats and random conversations that I come up with (or maybe, if ppl are on board for that, I might accept topic suggestions and see what my minds come up with. That could be fun too!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy whatever this nonsense turns into !
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated <3

FRIDAY

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:00 AM

gooood morning !!!!!

breakfast is ready you two!!!!

Yu💤aku 7:02 AM

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:02 AM

morning yusaku !!! 8’)

haha, did you just wake up?

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:03 AM

Takeru you ray of sunshine

It's too goddamn early

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:04 AM

morning zaizen-san!!! 

i know but don't you two have class today too?

Yu💤aku 7:07 AM

y

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:07 AM

...that's a yes right?

Yu💤aku 7:08 AM

y

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:08 AM

wow

anyways, i have to get to my class too

so if you get up now we can all leave together? 

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:10 AM

Go on without us Homura-kun we aren't as strong as you in the morning

I'm wrapped up in blankets good luck getting me out

Yu💤aku 7:10 AM 

x2

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:11 AM

8'(

8'((

Yu💤aku 7:13 AM

no

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:13 AM

Stop

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:14 AM

8''''''( !!!!!!!!

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:17 AM

...UGH

I just know you are making The Face

Fine, I'm coming

Breakfast better be worth it

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:17 AM

i made omelets ! there's rice from last night too 8')

yusaku?

Yu💤aku 7:18 AM

i will not be swayed 

staying in bed

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:18 AM

8'(

Yusaku / snoo💤e button 7:19 AM 

nope

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:20 AM

Sent: 8'(.jpg

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:20 AM

Gasp

The puppy look in the flesh

Yu💤aku 7:24 AM

……………

stop making that face

okay

i'm going

heat the rice for me

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:25 AM

8'D !

alright !!!!

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:25 AM

Homura-kun 9, Fujiki-kun 2

Yu💤aku 7:27 AM

you keep count

seriously

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:27 AM

Have to record your weakness somewhere

And these are just from these last months, I keep a yearly count

You are weak, Fujiki Yusaku-kun :3c

Yu💤aku 7:28 AM

shut up zaizen aoi

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:28 AM

wait what are the 2

when did--

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:29 AM

That time Fujiki-kun just stared at you and you sighed and said "Okay, fine, I will go buy you that coffee"

And then the other day when you got distracted by him smiling at you and slipped on the carpet and hit your face against the wall

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:30 AM

OH YEAH

he caught me off guard

yusaku’s smiles are just too powerful !!

Yu💤aku 7:30 AM

says takeru

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:30 AM

I mean, Fujiki-kun’s smiles are cute

Sneaky, also

Yu💤aku 7:31 AM

can we get breakfast already

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:31 AM

lol okay

quit texting and get over here already, food’s gonna get cold !!

Yu💤aku 7:32 AM

as soon as zaizen stops hogging the bathroom

zaizen let me in

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 7:33 AM

Omg, quit shaking the doorknob.

Oh, hey, VRAINS tonight?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 7:33 AM

yeah!!!!

Yu💤aku 7:33 AM

yeah

**terrible decisions club**

**[ Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ , Spectre / No , Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee , Jin / shut up]**

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:00 AM

kay you all i’m running late and almost burnt down the kitchen good luck with breakfast mwah mwah love u all <333

Spectre / No 8:00 AM

Miyu-san please don’t tell me you tried to--

Ah. I smell something burnt.

SIGH.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:01 AM

<3

maybe ryo-chan can cook lol

Spectre / No 8:01 AM

I would like to keep this apartment for a little longer and not lose it to a fire, thank you.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:03 AM

:^/

Spectre / No 8:03 AM

Apologies, Ryoken-sama, but it’s the truth.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:04 AM

ryo-chan: [[ it’s true but.jpg ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/398/805/2d2.jpg)]

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:05 AM

Shut up.

Weren’t you running late?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:05 AM

i can run and type at the same time, i’m a pro multitaskelajrsjkdasjlkdjal

Spectre / No 8:05 AM

Oh, dear.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:06 AM

She tripped.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:08 AM

I TRIPDPE

*tripped

shut up ù//_//ú

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:09 AM

Stop typing and pay attention where you are going, please.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:09 AM

are u worried about me ryo-chan? <3

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:10 AM

Yes, actually.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:10 AM

:O

:O

when i’m back u are getting a Kiss

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:10 AM

Save that for Zaizen.

:^)

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:11 AM

SHHHHUT

Spectre / No 8:12 AM

Hah.

:^)

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:12 AM

i know you two are wearing the same fucking smile and i hate it UGH

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:13 AM

You, as you have said, love us, actually.

Spectre / No 8:13 AM

Disgusting.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:13 AM

Horrible decision, really. 

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:15 AM

SHUT UUUUUP

ugh <3

btw, we’re still good for tonight’s VRAINS time????

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:15 AM

Yes. My afternoon class should finish early.

Spectre / No 8:15 AM

Likewise here.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:15 AM

PERFECT

oh fuck

GOTTA GET TO CLASS

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:16 AM

Don’t trip again.

Spectre / No 8:16 AM

Stop typing and go.

Also, the kitchen is a mess.

How many times do I have to ban you from it?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 8:17 AM

bye, i’m gone, i’m pocketing my phone and putting it on silent !!!!!

Spectre / No 8:17 AM

Of course she ignores me. Sigh.

Jin / shut up 8:20 AM

i’m up.

i’ll help you clean, spectre.

Spectre / No 8:20 AM

Ah, good morning Jin-san.

Thank you. I’ll start brewing some coffee, then.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:21 AM

I’ll be up in a moment, as well.

I need at least two cups, already.

Spectre / No 8:21 AM

Oh?

Jin / shut up 8:21 AM

long day today, huh.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:23 AM

Yes.

Some fool did his job poorly on the server yesterday.

Now I have to fix it. Hopefully I will be done quickly and head to classes without any more trouble.

Spectre / No 8:24 AM

Is it the same idiot as last time?

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 8:25 AM

I believe so.

He’s still new, and that’s the only reason I see for Hayami-san not having fired him yet.

Spectre / No 8:35 AM

Still, one can only tolerate a certain degree of incompetence…

Ah, coffee is ready by the way.

Jin / shut up 8:35 AM

on my way.

* * *

**into the 🅱️rains**

**[Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies , Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight , Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil , Revolver / is the gun , Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip , Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight , Zephyr / i lived bitch , Lightbringer / now perish]**

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:00PM

ALRIGHT EVERYONE

I’M NOT PLAYING HEALER THIS TIME

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 06:00PM

Same.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 06:00PM

x3

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 06:01PM

x4

Revolver / is the gun 06:01PM

x5

Lightbringer / now perish 06:02PM

x6

Zephyr / i lived bitch 06:02PM

x7

Revolver / is the gun 06:02PM

Well, it seems Soulburner is our healer today.

We are doomed.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:04PM

WAIT WAIT WHAT

WHY AM I THE HEALER WTF

MY CHARACTER ISN’T A HEALER

also what do you mean we are doomed, oy

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:05PM

you called in last !!! so ur stuck as healer soba-chan!

counting on ya <3 get some healing items 

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:06PM

ugh, fine

you all better cover for me 

* * *

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:17PM

REVOLVER YOU PIECE OF SHIT

CAN YOU STOP DYING

Revolver / is the gun 06:17PM

Can you actually do your job and heal me?

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:18PM

KINDA HARD WHEN YOU ARE ON THE OTHER FUCKING END OF THE MAP

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 06:18PM

Can we all agree that making Soulburner the healer was a terrible idea?

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:18PM

now now let’s give him one more chance !!

revo-chan you stop being stubborn and work with us here too !! >:/

* * *

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 06:34PM

Alas, Revolver, I knew him well.

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 06:35PM 

Rest in pieces.

Lightbringer / now perish 06:35PM 

🙏

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:36PM 

bye asshole

Zephyr / i lived bitch 06:36PM 

THE WAY HE DIED

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:36PM 

IN-FUCKING-CREDIBLE

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:37PM 

for a moment i thought soba-chan was gonna heal him

cause he was standing _right there_

and then he didn’t he just WATCHED

_Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight changed the server name to [_ _press F to pay respects to revo-chan 🙏]_

Zephyr / i lived bitch 06:38PM 

Perfect xD

Revolver / is the gun 06:38PM 

Actually, as a matter of fact.

Soulburner dealt the finishing blow :^I

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:39PM 

OMG BETRAYAL?????

LIKE IN THE LION KING 

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:40PM 

WHOA WHOA HOLD ON

I DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH YOU, YOU SLIPPED

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:40PM 

YOU KILLED MUFASA

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:41PM 

WHY AM I SCAR HERE

Revolver / is the gun 06:41PM

I do not know what you are talking about but I believe the point is.

You let me die.

You don’t work as a healer, you are too biased. 

You killed me, Soulburner.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:42PM

revo-chan watch the lion king ffs

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:43PM

i did NOT kill you, you’re being a baby

i bet you forgot there’s falling damage in this game

Revolver / is the gun 06:43PM

I did NOT, you pushed me. 

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:44PM

YOU FELL

Revolver / is the gun 06:45PM

You pushed me.

Petition to never make Soulburner healer again. 

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 06:45PM

Agreed.

He did a lousy job at best.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:46PM

it’s not like i WANTED to be the healer !!! you all know i prefer fighting

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 06:46PM

Okay. No more making Soulburner the healer.

Who’s it gonna be this next round?

Not me.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 06:47PM

x2

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:47PM

x3!!!

Lightbringer / now perish 06:47PM

x4

Zephyr / i lived bitch 06:47PM

x5

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 06:48PM

x6

Revolver / is the gun 06:49PM

x7

Wait.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:49PM

no

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 06:50PM

LMFAO GUESS REVO-CHAN’S THE HEALER

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 06:50PM

we’re doomed

* * *

Lightbringer / now perish 07:10PM

So that was a disaster.

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:10PM

Sighs…..

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:12PM

petition to NEVER MAKE REVOLVER THE HEALER AGAIN

HE SUCKS ASS

you said i was biased, like YOU’RE any better !!!!

Revolver / is the gun 07:12PM

You reap what you sow.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:13PM

YOU’RE A PETTY ASSHOLE

Revolver / is the gun 07:13PM

And you aren’t?

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:13PM

i’m coming for your ass

Revolver / is the gun 07:14PM

Hah. I’m always ready to go.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:15PM

children, children please!!! calm dooown

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:17PM

Let them go, Crystal. They’ll tire each other out. 

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:17PM

I believe they’re already opened a new session.

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 07:18PM 

Yep….there they are.

Lightbringer / now perish 07:19PM 

🍿👁️

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:22PM 

Omg where i want to watch the baby fight

Also petition for Lightbringer to stop using that emoji

Lightbringer / now perish 07:22PM 

👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:22PM 

Thanks, i hate it

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:26PM 

Lmfao Soulburner is kicking his ass

OH WAIT

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:26PM 

revo-chan pulled out the big guns!!! holy shit

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 07:27PM 

Who do you think wins this round? I bet on Soulburner.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:27PM 

Yeah.

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:28PM

Revolver-sama, of course.

  
Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:28PM

Hmm it’s pretty tied….agh i dunno! i don’t like to pick between friends :(c

Lightbringer / now perish 07:28PM

they’ll tie

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:29PM

DAMN I DUNNO

what are we betting

Lightbringer / now perish 07:29PM

those who guess right don’t have to be healer next session

how about that

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 07:29PM

Sounds good.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:30PM

SHIT

AAAGH 

revo-chan!!! 

I TRUST YOU BITCH

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:30PM

I’ll say tie as well

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:30PM

Does that count as a vote?

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 07:31PM

Why not. It’s a possibility.

I trust Soulburner though.

Win me this one.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:31PM

REVO-CHAN SHOOOOT

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:40PM

oh my god 

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:41PM

What just...

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:42PM

Did they--

Lightbringer / now perish 07:42PM

just as predicted 👁️_👁️

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:42PM

STOP THAT

But yeah they uh

They both got knocked out so it’s a tie

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:43PM

So. Zephyr and Lightbringer won.

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:43PM

:D

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:43PM

NOOOOOO

Zephyr / i lived bitch 07:45PM

That’s karma

For doubting your other friend

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:45PM

shut uP KJDHKSAJ 

i am so betrayed right now

 _@Revolver / is the gun_ , how could you do this to me

Revolver / is the gun 07:47PM

What.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:47PM

THAT WAS NOT A TIE

HE FELL FIRST

Revolver / is the gun 07:47PM

You did.

Be quiet for a second. I need to backread.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:48PM

you shut up

wait

Lightbringer / now perish 07:50PM

it was a tie. we all saw.

zephyr and me won.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:50PM

yeah

dammit revo-chan !!!!

Revolver / is the gun 07:50PM

Hmph. 

Well. The system deigned it as a tie as well so this time I’ll let it go.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:51PM

grrr fine

sorry blue, playmaker u_u i have dishonored you

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 07:51PM

It’s okay.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:51PM

Shrug. 

Good fight.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:52PM

revo-chan ur a dishonor to this family

Revolver / is the gun 07:52PM

B^/

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:52PM

It’s okay, Revolver-sama. You will get him next time.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:53PM

lol as if

our score is in my favor

Revolver / is the gun 07:53PM

No it isn’t. I won far more times.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:54PM

um no??? i have like 10 wins over you

Revolver / is the gun 07:54PM

You must be lousy at math.

I have a win over you.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:54PM

no you don’t !!!!

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 07:54PM

I’ll settle this.

As an unbiased third party. Who has been keeping count.

Your scores are 30/30. You’re tied.

Now quit fighting.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:56PM

okay

Revolver / is the gun 07:56PM

Alright.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:56PM

…………

i love how neither question maker-chan

like two puppies letting their ears down 

Revolver / is the gun 07:57PM

Shut up.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 07:57PM

i trust playmaker, that’s all!

and he IS unbiased

unlike someone else

Revolver / is the gun 07:57PM

Sigh.

I will be taking my leave.

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:58PM

I, as well. I have to take care of dinner.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:58PM

and i have to go eat said dinner >:)

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 07:59PM

You could help.

On second thought. No. You almost burnt our kitchen this morning.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 07:59PM

<3

Lightbringer / now perish 08:00PM

can I help?

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 08:00PM

Oh. Yes.

Lightbringer / now perish 08:00PM

nice.

bye.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 08:01PM

bye all, i’m gonna watch these two make eyes at each other

Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip 08:01PM

I will throttle you.

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 08:01PM

love ya too

okay bye !!

Zephyr / i lived bitch 08:03PM

Bye!!! 

I’m heading out too :D have a nice weekend everyone!

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 08:03PM

Likewise!

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 08:03PM

Bye.

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 08:04PM

well guess i’m gonna cook dinner too

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 08:06PM

REVOLVER THAT PIECE OF SHIT

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 08:06PM

I was expecting this.

Let it out.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 08:06PM

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

in my 22 years of life no one has made my blood boil like this guy

Yu💤aku 08:07PM

*23

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 08:07PM

yusaku, i’m bad at math, you know this

UGH

UGHHHHHH

i hate him

i’m so glad i don’t know him in real life

or i would have already punched his stupid face probably

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 08:08PM

I mean.

Maybe you passed him by. In the street or elsewhere.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 08:08PM

i HIGHLY doubt it

i’d be able to smell the insufferable bastard in him

i’d Know it was him

Yu💤aku 08:09PM

People don’t always behave online as they behave in real life.

You never know.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 08:10PM

ugh. just the thought gives me chills

there’s no way i’ll ever meet that guy. 

okay !! no more of this, i’m going to get dinner started for real now

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 08:10PM

I’ll be there in a second to give you a hand.

It sure would be an interesting coincidence, but it’s true. It’s unlikely you’ll actually ever meet him.

Our campus is large. He probably doesn’t even study here, either.

What are the odds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference just in case:
> 
> Roommates:  
> Aoi/Yusaku/Takeru  
> Jin/Spectre/Ryoken/Miyu
> 
> Zephyr->Windy's Kid or Hayate.  
> Crystaldrop->Miyu  
> Lightbringer->Jin  
> Sunavalon->Spectre, obvs
> 
> While everyone plays together in Link Brains not everyone knows who each other is irl...that'll slowly be revealed too so keep it in mind!
> 
> \--  
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. vs exams vs hot people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:00PM
> 
> you ever see such a beautiful man you start crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to link Brains, where our heroes begin to battle the deadliest enemy of all: exams. And hot people. [TAKERYO INTENSIFIES]
> 
> I split this chapter in two because it got REALLY long so next ch will come soonish as well! I'm having a blast writing this LOL. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/etc. always appreciated! <3

MONDAY 

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:00PM

you ever see such a beautiful man you start crying?

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:00PM

You are not really crying, are you.

But who are we talking about here?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:02PM

i don’t know who he is

i accidentally bumped into him when i went to yusaku’s department to give him his lunch earlier today

it was so embarrassing. he was holding coffee and it splashed all over my shirt

and i was like “SORRY” and he was like “are you okay? that...coffee was scalding”

and i, staring up at his, holy shit, stupidly gorgeous face blurted out “it’s okay, i’m always hot” LIKE A FOOL

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:04PM

HAHAHAHAHA

I need you to know that Fujiki-kun is next to me, not replying, but he is also laughing. Subtly.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:05PM

yeah, yeah, I KNOW, laugh it up 8’/ 

anyways

he looked amused, despite my obvious MORTIFICATION

i even offered getting him a new coffee since i was the one in a hurry but he refused, apologized for my shirt and all

i would have tried to keep chatting him up but i, with a best friend duty and with like 10 minutes to get to my other class across campus, had to bolt 

he did help me find your classroom though yusaku ‘cause i totally forgot where it was, bless that man 

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:07PM

And alas, Takeru did not get that hot man’s number.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:07PM

again, my best friend duties come first, hot people second, and yusaku would have starved if i didn’t bring him that lunch

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02.07PM

Okay but how hot was he. Give me the details.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:08PM

TALL

like, beanpole tall, legs like a supermodel

and his EYES

they were so blue...and his hair was white and looked really fluffy and soft

sigh…..who is He

Yu💤aku 02:09PM

It might be Ryoken.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:09PM

wh

WAIT

YUSAKU YOU KNOW HIM???

Yu💤aku 02.10PM

Blue eyes, white hair, long limbs. 

Sounds like him.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:10PM

HOW BIG A COINCIDENCE IS THIS

is he your classmate???

Yu💤aku 02.11PM

Yeah. And an old friend, too. We met again soon after we started college.

...Hah.

“It’s okay, I’m always hot.”

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:12PM

jkajkdsaj yusaku...

but his name is ryoken huh

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:12PM

Fujiki-kun should forget his lunch more often.

So you can try finding this ‘Ryoken’ again.

Also, I didn’t know you had other friends than us and the Kusanagi’s, Fujiki-kun.

Yu💤aku 02:13PM

Should I be insulted?

We knew each other when we were kids, briefly. But then he moved out. 

We didn’t immediately recognize each other when we met again. 

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:14PM

Then how did you figure it out?

Yu💤aku 02:16PM

It happened naturally.

Either way.

Good luck, Takeru.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:17PM

askdjs wait i didn’t say i was gonna try anything with him!

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:18PM

Why not? You think he’s attractive.

And anyone who looks at you for two seconds already wants you to bench press them.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:18PM

t-that’s exaggerating...

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:19PM

[Gestures at Miyu-chan] 

The moment she saw you she asked if you could lift her up above your head. 

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:19PM

miyu-san is...a special case

she’s not embarrassed about asking that stuff. i’m pretty sure she just wanted to fluster me

and she was definitely not into me

Yu💤aku 02:20PM

Obviously. She’s into Zaizen.

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:21PM

GUYS.

Yu💤aku 02:21PM

It’s the truth.

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:22PM

Can we go back to talking about how Homura-kun should try wooing your childhood friend?

Yu💤aku 02.22PM

We all agree that he should.

And that you should be doing the same with your childhood friend who you have been crushing on forever.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:23PM

AGREED

wait

agree to the second, the first one is still on trial

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:23PM

I give you one more week of denial. And until you try to see him again.

Yu💤aku 02:23PM

Give him two days.

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:25PM

Are we betting?

Yu💤aku 02:25PM

Sure.

We can decide what later. 

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:25PM

Deal.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:26PM

hello??? i’m still here???

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:27PM

Yes.

I’m counting on you, Homura-kun.

Yu💤aku 02.27PM

Me too.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:27PM

hhhhhhhhhhhhh

**terrible decisions club**

**[ Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ , Spectre / No , Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee , Jin / shut up]**

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:00PM

what were you smiling about when you dropped by home earlier, ryo-chan?

you had that “i’m trying not to laugh” face on

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 3:05PM

Oh, nothing.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:05PM

ryo-chan

you don’t make that face for nothing, i know you

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 3:06PM

It was nothing.

I was headed for class and bumped into someone in the hall.

The coffee I was holding splashed all over his front. It was scalding, as you can guess. I am surprised he did not get burnt.

But when I asked if he was alright he blurted out:

“It’s okay, I’m always hot.”

Clearly embarrassed but I thought it was rather endearing.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:08PM

LOOOOOOOOOL omg that must have been so funny

rip his clothes tho

was he cute????

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 3:10PM

Hm. Yes. 

He was quite in a rush. He was getting lunch to a classmate, and then heading back to his class.

He’s in another department it appears.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:11PM

omg a mystery cute boy!!! 

but if he knows someone in your class maybe you’ll see him again :3c

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 3:12PM

I doubt it. 

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:12PM

aw c’mon don’t you want to? it’s rare the times you admit you find someone cute!!

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 3:16PM

Just because he was aesthetically pleasing, does not mean I am interested.

Let us leave it at that. I have to get back to work.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:16PM

boooooooooooooooooo, fine

guess i’ll go back to...studying

:’(

 _@Spectre / No_ , can u help me with math…

Spectre / No 3:20PM

No.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:20PM

PLEASEEEE, i’m dying here

i’ll do something nice for u in return

Spectre / No 3:20PM

There is nothing you could offer me that I’d want.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:20PM

>:I

i will replace all your tea leaves with dirt

Spectre / No 3:21PM

You wouldn’t dare.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:21PM

oh, wouldn’t i? <3

maybe i already have

Spectre / No 3:22PM

You aren’t exactly inspiring me to help you.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:23PM

OKAY i haven’t

yet

pleaseeeeeeeeee help me, i do actually have something nice for u

but it’s a surprise

so pls???? :’((( 

i’ll even let you pick the movie for movie night

it was my turn next and you know i was ready to annoy you all by watching the bee movie again

Spectre / No 3:25PM

God, no.

Sigh.

Very well. I can spare some time to aid you. But I have my own exams to focus on.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 3:25PM

yay !!! thank u so much spe-chan, ur the best <3 <3 <3 

i will now return your tea leaves

Spectre / No 3:26PM

SIGH.

* * *

WEDNESDAY 

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:00AM

yusaku you forgot your lunch again??

Yu💤aku 11:05AM

Careless of me.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:05AM

……did you do this on purpose?

Yu💤aku 11:07AM

I don't know what you mean.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:07AM

<-<

okay. i'll pass by your department to drop it off!

Yu💤aku 11:08AM

I'm outside, actually. By the courtyard tables.

Ryoken’s with me.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:08AM

I KNEW IT 

Yu💤aku 11:09AM

It wasn’t intentional. We happened to get together to study, since morning class got cancelled last minute.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:09AM

…i can’t tell if you’re lying or not

but maybe this is good. i still feel bad about the coffee from the other day

do you know how he likes it?

Yu💤aku 11:10AM

Latte is fine. 

Bring me the usual too. I’ll pay you back.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:11AM

no need for that ! 

alright, i’ll be there in 15 or so

* * *

Yu💤aku 11:30AM

Takeru.

Just come over here. I can see you.

And don't drop the coffee all over yourself.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:30AM

i won’t !!!

you guys look busy i don’t wanna interrupt

Yu💤aku 11:31AM

Takeru.

Come on.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 11:32AM

agh, going, i'm going

here's to not making a fool of myself again

* * *

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 01:30PM

I was in class and missed this whole exchange.

Fujiki-kun, setting him up is cheating! 

But I want updates.

Did you have a totally non-awkward conversation with the pretty man?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 01:50PM

it was a very short conversation

but i gave him the coffee and he seemed pleased. said i shouldn't have

I THINK HE SMILED AT ME ??? MAYBE??? it was very small

UGH

i only saw him TWICE and still my palms get sweaty being close to him

this is unfair

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 01:51PM

Haha, you’ve always crushed fast, Homura-kun. 

Did you get his number?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 01:52PM

i

i forgot. again

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 01:53PM

Next time, then.

Yu💤aku 01:56PM

It wasn't a set up.

I forgot my lunch. Happened to be studying outside. Ryoken was cranky because he didn't have time to get coffee that morning.

Thus.

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 01:58PM

Suuuuuuure.

I say we should change the bet.

How long until Homura-kun gets Ryoken-kun’s number.

It could be a while.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:00PM

HEY

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:00PM

But I see you’re no longer denying that you’re interested and WANT to get his number.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:03PM

i

okay fine!! i want to

but i don’t want to rush it either?? i might be yusaku’s friend but he doesn’t know me

……...actually

did i give him my name?

Yu💤aku 02:05PM

You didn’t

He asked, though.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:05PM

:o

that’s good...right? did he say anything ???

Yu💤aku 02:06PM

“Ah, I see.”

End of conversation.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:07PM

oh

maybe next time i should introduce myself properly

that was pretty rude of me

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Aoi / Yusaku]**

Aoi 02:08PM

I say this will take until after midterms. Two or so weeks.

Homura-kun is the type to wait it out.

Yusaku 02:08PM

Before midterms.

Aoi 02:09PM

That’s way too early.

You’re not planning to set them up to win the bet are you. 

Yusaku 02:10PM

It wasn’t a set up in the first place.

And I don’t need to. It’s up to Takeru.

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:12PM

You should!

And get that number. Take your time.

Yu💤aku 02:12PM

Don’t take too long.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 02:14PM

…….you guys were just betting, weren’t you

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 02:14PM

Maybe so.

* * *

FRIDAY 

**press F to pay respects to revo-chan 🙏**

**[Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies , Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight , Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil , Revolver / is the gun , Sunavalon / would sell you to satan for 1 cornchip , Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight , Zephyr / i lived bitch , Lightbringer / now perish]**

Zephyr / i lived bitch 5:50PM

Yo!! are we doing vrains tonight ? :o

Soulburner / brings fists to a gun fight 5:55PM

would love to but exams u__u

pulling an all nighter tonight, probably

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 5:56PM

Likewise. I’ll be more free in a couple weeks.

Zephyr / i lived bitch 5:58PM

Ah yeah i know how that is. i just got done with mine two days ago T_T

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 5:59PM

i’m the same as soba UGH i hate midterms 

true evil

more evil than that stupid boss we couldn’t get pass that one time

Blue Angel / i can be ur angle or ur devil 6:00PM

Oh, yeah, that took us forever.

We should go back to adventure mode, when we’re all more free. 

Soulburner / brings fists to a gunfight 6:01PM

yeah!! that’d be fun

after we defeat exams

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 6:02PM

YEAH

GOOD LUCK BRAVE WARRIORS

I WILL SEE YOU ALL ON THE OTHER SIDE!!!

Zephyr / i lived bitch 6:02PM

Good luck everyone !! >:D you can do it !!

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 6:03PM

Good luck.

I’m done studying for the day.

We could do sidequests if you’d like, Zephyr.

Lightbringer / then perish 6:05PM

Same here.

Zephyr / i lived bitch 6:05PM

Oooh!! sure !! :D

Wonder if Revolver and Sunavalon are busy with exams too

Lightbringer / then perish 6:06PM

they probably silence the group when they are busy. because they never answer.

anyways. i’m in.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 6:07PM

Let’s do this.

Zephyr / i lived bitch 6:07PM

yeah!

* * *

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 9:01PM

aw man i turned off my phone to focus and you all went on sidequests

hope you kids had fun 

what’d you get !!!

Zephyr / i lived bitch 9:02PM

We got SO MUCH GOLD !!

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 9:02PM

:D

Zephyr / i lived bitch 9:02PM

...And then died and lost it all

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 9:03PM

LMFAO rip

Lightbringer / then perish 9:10PM

we got to keep the weapons though.

i got a 👁️_👁️ cursed staff.

doesn’t do much damage but it can drain an ally’s HP to replenish my own.

hence, the curse part.

so maybe it’ll come in useful.

Playmaker / i write plays not tragedies 9:16PM

Or you’ll kill one of us.

Lightbringer / then perish 9:18PM

i would never.

or would i? 👁️

Crystaldrop / brings a knife to a gunfight 9:18PM

SUSPICIOUS

Zephyr / i lived bitch 9:22PM

[[ notrust.jpg ](https://i.imgur.com/ip5MH64.jpg)]

* * *

SATURDAY 

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Yusaku/Takeru]**

Yusaku 10:00AM

Hey. Do you want coffee? I’m stopping by the cafe.

Takeru 10:01AM

yes PLEASE, i need it

Yusaku 10:02AM

That bad, huh.

Takeru 10:03AM

yeah

midterms are kicking my ass

or, more specifically, physics

why do i need this, i’m studying SPORTS

Yusaku 10:04AM

*Sports science.

It’s a science. You need physics.

  
  


Takeru 10:04AM

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yusaku 10:10AM

I could help you.

Takeru 10:12AM

no, no, it’s okay

you’re busy with your own midterms

zaizen-san too

i’ll figure it out

Yusaku 10:25AM

I believe in you. 

I’ll give you the name of a book I used to study for my physics exam last term. It should be in the library, it might help you.

Takeru 10:25AM

THANK YOU !! 

Yusaku 10:26AM

Also, I got the coffee. Be there soon.

Takeru 10:26AM

my hero T_T 

* * *

SUNDAY 

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Ryoken/Miyu]**

Ryoken 1:10PM

Miyu.

Miyu 1:11PM

ryo-chan

Ryoken 1:12PM

You went straight to your room as soon as you got back from lunch with your mother.

I assume she said something upsetting, again.

But I am surprised you did not start complaining about it as soon as you got back.

Are you alright?

Miyu 1:15PM

haha,,,yeah

it’s the usual. wanting to set me up on some stupid marriage with some guy

today she was specially spicy, going on about me STILL not defining my major and if i’m just gonna be SO indecisive with ALL my life choices then i should let her make this one for me

and it was just

you know

Ryoken 1:17PM

There is nothing wrong with the choices you’ve made thus far. 

You’re a very versatile person and that is why you cannot pick one thing only for your major. I think being skilled in several disciplines is not a weakness but a virtue.

Whatever choice you make in the end will be yours, not hers. She cannot rush you.

Miyu 1:20PM

i know

thanks ryo-chan :’’’( 

Ryoken 1:21PM

Of course.

Would you rather I leave you be today?

Miyu 1:22PM

not really

but also don’t want spe-chan and jin-chan to see me like this rn

Ryoken 1:23PM

I assumed as much.

They’ve gone out.

Miyu 1:23PM

omg did you kick them out

Ryoken 1:24PM

No. Spectre assumed the same as me. I believe they’ve gone to run some errands, and perhaps study someplace else till it’s time for dinner.

Spectre said to tell you to be back to your insufferable self by tomorrow’s study session.

Miyu 1:25PM

aw spe-chan, he always knows what to say <3

Ryoken 1:25PM

I know he does not show it as much, but he does care for you, as well.

Miyu 1:26PM

i knooooow

deep deeeep DEEEEEP DOWN

spe-chan is a softie

like his baby cheeks from when he was younger

he hated me pinching them tho LOL

i should do that when he gets back

Ryoken 1:26PM

Don’t make him mad.

Miyu 1:27PM

annoying spe-chan is what i do to feel better <3

but if it’s just us at home, can we play ecco

i miss that dolphin and his ventures to save the world against aliens

also do we still have the wine...

Ryoken 1:27PM

I cannot say no to that game. I’ll take out the console.

And sadly, no, we are out. We finished it last month. 

But I can make that hot chocolate you like.

Miyu 1:28PM

ooooh yes

put marshmallows in it 

okay i’ll be out in a sec

my make-up is a mess LOL

* * *

TUESDAY 

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 07:01PM

so there i was

agonizing over physics in the library

banging my head against the desk

and WHO appears????

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 07:03PM

Omg. Ryoken-kun?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 07:04PM

YEAH

i don’t know if the universe loves me or this is one big coincidence

but he saw me suffering and when he saw it was physics he said “I could assist you with that”

with his smooth and beautiful voice

“Consider it payback for ruining your shirt the other day”

and god

formulas and numbers have never sounded sexier 

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 07:05PM

LOL.

Did you get any studying done?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 07:06PM

i did, yeah! he was super helpful. and we finally got to introduce ourselves properly

i got too used to referring to him as ‘ryoken’ in my head calling him kogami-san felt weird

sighs

Yu💤aku 07:15PM

And you finally got his number, right?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 07:16PM

………………….

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 07:16PM

Oh my god.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 07:17PM

FUCK

**terrible decisions club**

**[ Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ , Spectre / No , Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee , Jin / shut up]**

Jin / shut up 06:30PM

kogami-san, i didn’t know you knew homura-san.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 06:35PM

>:O?!?!? 

Jin / shut up 06:38PM

i was dropping some books at the library and saw them studying together. 

also miyu-san, you’re supposed to be in class.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 06:40PM

shhhhhhhh, this is more important!!

agh ryo-chan pick up the pHONE

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 07:20PM

We met recently.

He’s the one I spilled coffee on the other day. He was agonizing over physics and I took pity on him. And I did owe him, for ruining his shirt. 

I wasn’t aware he was also an acquaintance of yours.

Also, pay attention in class, Miyu.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:21PM

oh

my 

god

HE’S THE CUTE BOY?!?!?!

HOW DID YOU FORGET TO MENTION THIS

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 07:22PM

As I said. I didn’t know you knew him.

...How do you two know him, anyways?

  
  


Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:22PM

aoi-chan introduced us a whileeeee ago!! he’s one of her roommates

Jin / shut up 07:23PM

i went to high school with him and zaizen-san. the last two years.

Spectre / No 07:24PM

Oh? This is news. 

I am surprised you did not room with them, then.

If I recall right, you were living with your brother...in his van, before you moved in with us.

Jin / shut up 07:24PM

yeah.

at first we didn't room together because i didn’t have a job, back then. i would’ve felt bad depending on them.

then i felt bad depending on nii-san too. got a job. but there was no room in their apartment for one more so i kept living with nii-san for a while.

and then i met miyu-san and she abducted me into your group.

the end.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:26PM

ABDUCTED, HE SAYS

we became GREAT FRIENDS and after i found out you were sleeping UNDER A COUNTER in a HOT DOG VAN, i offered you our extra room !!!

and spe-chan took a liking to u and was like “sure, he can stay”

and ryo-chan was all “/shrugs cooly”

boom, u got adopted

Spectre / No 07:28PM

Correction. 

You just came in one day, said “So he’s staying with us now!”, no previous warning.

Luckily for you, we are used to your impulsive decisions and trusted you did not bring just anyone to stay. After doing a careful background check, of course.

Jin / shut up 07:30PM

yeah that first month was.

awkward.

kogami-san can attest to it given we didn’t say a word to each other.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 07:31PM

Ah, yes. Breakfasts were...something.

Apologies. As you have learned I am not very good with new people, outside of strictly business.

Jin / shut up 07:32

it’s okay. neither am i. though i did think you hated my guts for that month.

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 07:32

Likewise.

Jin / shut up 07:33PM

until your peace offering of coffee that day i came back soaked and pissed off.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:33PM

that month was like watching an animal documentary 

socially awkward, wild boys interacting in a new habitat...no one makes a move to establish dominance, they simply abscond to avoid conversation!!

only i, the alpha, could bring the group together

Spectre / No 07:35

Stop comparing us to animals. You didn’t do anything.

Jin-san naturally became a welcome presence in the apartment. He actually helps around, unlike you.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:36PM

hey!! i do my part !! 

i’m the life of this house (ùwú) you all would miss me if i were gone

Spectre / No 07:36PM

Debatable.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:37PM

:’((((

jin-chaaaan, ryo-chaaaan, spe-chan is bullying me again!!

Jin / shut up 07:38PM

i thought you were the alpha.

establish dominance. 

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:38PM

>:3c !!!

  
  


Spectre / No 07:38PM

 _Don’t give her ideas_.

Jin / shut up 07:39PM

anyways. we have stranded from the main topic.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:40PM

oh yeah!!! ryo-chan SPILL

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 07:40PM

I would rather not spill my coffee on anyone again.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️07:41PM

don’t play dumb!!

you’ve been talking to take-chan. you helped him study, even!

so?????

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 07:46PM

...So?

Spectre / No 07:47PM

I believe she is trying to assess if you are interested in him or plan to pursue something with Homura.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 07:48PM

YEAH!! what’d you think of him??

you said he was cute but c’mon, ryo-chan

i’ve seen take-chan and not only is he cute

he’s hoooot

and gets flustered easy, he’s so fun to tease

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 07:50PM

He seems...nice. He brought me coffee, the other day, for the one I spilled. 

And surprisingly did not seem to recognize my surname when I re-introduced myself. 

Which, for once, was a relief. 

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 08:30PM

woops, had to actually take notes for a moment there

but huh, weird

though he probably wouldn’t care, y’know

take-chan doesn't strike me as the surperficial kind

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 08:31PM

Hm. Perhaps.

Either way, we are only acquaintances. That is as far as I can say.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 08:32PM

ryo-chan, c’mon, i know your type and take-chan is TOTALLY it

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 08:32PM

I do not have a type and even if I did, how does Homura fit in it?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 08:40PM

….you know, rather than tell you, i will show you

tomorrow, we’re going to take a little stroll around the clubs and the gym :3c we could use a break from studying

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 08:41PM

Why?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 08:41PM

oh, you’ll see!!! <3

Spectre / No 08:42PM

I would hope you aren’t plotting anything, Miyu-san.

Jin / shut up 08:43PM

i think it’s too late for that, spectre

good luck, kogami-san

Ryoken / On my Sixth Cup of Coffee 08:45PM

……

I have some concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also fun fact: Miyu mentions the game Ecco in this chapter aka Ecco the Dolphin, a Genesis game. When I was young I used to play "Ecco Jr" on emulator and I thought 'hey Miyu would have liked that game' but then, today, I found out it's part of a SERIES and the basic premise of them is a dolphin that fights aliens to rescue his pod that got captured by them (???). Which I thought was awesome and also something Ryoken would be into LMFAO.
> 
> \--  
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:37PM  
> okay did EVERYONE know him???  
> how come we didn’t meet before when we had so many friends in common!  
> and before you ask no  
> i still haven’t got his number
> 
> Yu💤aku 6:39PM  
> Soon.
> 
> Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:39PM  
> ??
> 
> 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 6:39PM  
> That’s not ominous at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this chapter would come earlier but i got lazy to format it and it's actually shorter than i thought it was woops. But I wanted to post it before i leave for the beach a couple of days...I hope a change of air will motivate me to work on finals stuff and continue this fic / future circuit ! The summer heat zaps my will to do anything lol 
> 
> Anyways, have this short chapter!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated <3

WEDNESDAY 

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:30PM

help

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 6:31PM

Are you okay?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:35PM

i

i was at judo practice right

and you know how miyu-san visits me sometimes because she takes dancing classes? the club rooms are nearby

but uuuh she was with kogami-san today???

THEY ARE ROOMMATES APPARENTLY??????????

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 6:36PM

What?

...Wait. Ryoken Kogami.

‘Ryo-chan’ is...Kogami-san?

She mentioned him to me a few times then, yes.

I didn’t imagine they were the same person. Then Jin-kun knows him too, since he rooms with Miyu-chan.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:37PM

okay did EVERYONE know him???

how come we didn’t meet before when we had so many friends in common! 

and before you ask no

i still haven’t got his number

Yu💤aku 6:39PM

Soon.

  
  


Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 6:39PM

??

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 6:39PM

That’s not ominous at all.

You know something.

Yu💤aku 6:41PM

I just have faith in Takeru.

**terrible decisions club**

**[ Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ , Spectre / No , Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee , Jin / shut up]**

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:00PM

@Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee so was i right or was i right

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 7:10PM

...

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:10PM

>:3

Jin / shut up 7:11PM

did you go see homura-san?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:11PM

YEP

should have asked take-chan for a sip of water cause someone i know is THIRSTY

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 7:14PM

Shut up.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:14PM

COME OOOON

just admit i was right

he’s your Type

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 7:15PM

I do not have a type.

All I will admit is that he is...well built.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:15PM

just say he could snap you like a twig and you find that hot

Ryoken / On my Sixth cup of Coffee 7:15PM

Bye.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:16PM

YOU CAN’T OUTRUN THE TRUTH RYO-CHAN

Spectre / No 7:16PM

Miyu-san.

Rather than continue to bother Ryoken-sama, are you going to get to our study session any time soon?

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:18PM

………..oh FUCK

Spectre / No 7:18PM

:^)

I am waiting.

:^)

Jin / shut up 7:19PM

it was good knowing you miyu-san.

Miyu / mermaids are hot 🌊🧜♀️ 7:19PM

JASHKDJAS I’M GOING QUIT DOING THAT FACE

* * *

THURSDAY 

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Takeru / Yusaku]**

Takeru 1:20PM

hey, yusaku?? i don’t know how i didn’t think of this earlier but, could you uh

give me kogami-san’s number? 

ask him first of course, if that’s okay but

he really helped me out the other day and i want to at least buy him some coffee or something to thank him

and maybe ask him if he can help me again if he’s not busy

Yusaku 1:30PM

Sure.

Yusaku 1:35PM

| CONTACT:Ryoken |

| Add |

Takeru 1:35PM

that was fast! thanks

….what am i supposed to say though?

Yusaku 1:36PM

Takeru.

Don’t take a whole day to text him.

Takeru 1:36PM

i won’t!

* * *

FRIDAY 

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Ryoken / ???]**

??? 12:00PM

hey! this is homura, yusaku gave me your number. i wanted to thank you for helping me out the other day and if it isn’t much of a bother, could you give me a hand with physics again? i’ll buy you some coffee or anything in return! my exam is soon and i’m wildly unprepared haha,,, 

but only if you’re not busy!

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Ryoken / Yusaku]**

Ryoken 12:02PM

You gave Homura my number.

Yusaku 12:05PM

Yeah.

Ryoken 12:05PM

Why.

Yusaku 12:05PM

Because he asked? 

Ryoken 12:05PM

And you didn't think to consult with me?

Yusaku 12:06PM

Look, if you don't want to talk to Takeru don't.

But I think you do.

Besides, it would be good for you.

Ryoken 12:06PM

Good for me.

Yusaku 12:07PM

Yeah.

Ryoken 12:07PM

I don't see how.

Yusaku 12:09PM

Do you trust me?

Ryoken 12:11PM

...I hate when you ask that question.

You know I do.

What I don’t understand is why you are concerned over what’s good for me.

Yusaku 12:15PM

We’re friends.

Right?

Ryoken 12:15PM

…

We are.

Yusaku 12:15PM

Good.

Now reply to Takeru, I can see him fidgeting with nerves.

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Ryoken/Homura]**

Ryoken 12:20PM

There is no need to buy me anything in exchange, Homura. 

I am free tomorrow, if you would like to go to the library to study. It is not a bother.

Homura 12:20PM

i’m free tomorrow yeah!!

but you sure you’re not busy with your own exams??

Ryoken 12:22PM

I have it covered, for the most part. I am taking a physics class this semester so it is not bad to review previous material to sturdy my bases.

Homura 12:22PM

aaah i see! 

but dude, really, you’re a lifesaver THANK YOU. i’m totally getting you something in return

what time is it good for you tomorrow?

Ryoken 12:25PM

As I said, no need.

Would 9 am be alright? 

Homura 12:25PM

totally

thank you again :D see you tomorrow!

***banging pans and pots together***

**[Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ , Yu💤aku, 🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟]**

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 12:26PM

hrhrhrhr

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟12:28PM

?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 12:28PM

so uh

i got kogami-san’s number

and he’s going to help me study tomorrow

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 12:30PM

Omg! That’s great!

I...was actually expecting you’d wait until midterms. I didn’t foresee you’d end up asking him for help.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 12:30PM

me neither!!

but i realized i could have just

asked yusaku for his number lol

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 12:31PM

Dammit, that’s true.

Guess you win our bet, Fujiki-kun.

Even though part of me feels you had all this planned.

Yu💤aku 12:32PM

It was all a series of convenient coincidences.

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 12:35PM 

...wait

did you recommend me that book from the library knowing i’d bump into kogami-san?!

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 12:35PM

What, really?

Yu💤aku 12:40PM

I didn’t know he’d be there.

The possibility existed, though. 

And, knowing Ryoken, there was a chance he would offer to help you in exchange for ruining your shirt. 

After that, it was only a matter of whether Takeru would seek him again or ask me for his number.

It could have gone either way.

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 12:42PM

Are you saying you relied on CHANCE to win this bet?

Takeru / 🔥 ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ 12:42PM

WOAH

i want to feel manipulated but i can’t

i’m impressed

you’re incredible yusaku!

🌟 Aoi / Trickstar 🌟 12:43PM

Turns out you’re a decent wingman.

Yu💤aku 12:44PM

I take no credit. 

* * *

SATURDAY 

**[DIRECT MESSAGE: Takeru / Kogami-san]**

Takeru 2:06PM

thank you SO much again for your help

and sorry i’m uh kind of slow on the uptake there

math and physics aren’t exactly my forte haha

Kogami-san 2:30PM

I noticed.

Takeru 2:30PM

ouch u_u

Kogami-san 2:35PM

Apologies. I was merely stating a fact.

I tend to be blunt. 

Takeru 2:36PM

i noticed 8’P

you’re not very good with people, are you?

Takeru 2:40PM

wait sorry, that came out super wrong probably, i don’t mean to insult you

Kogami-san 2:45PM

It is quite alright.

Your assessment is not...incorrect. 

I have few people I consider close friends, and it is only because I have known them for most of my life.

I did not say a word to your acquaintance, Kusanagi-san, for a month when he moved in with us. He thought I hated him when simply I knew not what to say.

Takeru 2:46PM

OMG dude…

you didn’t strike me as the shy type, i’ll admit

Kogami-san 2:49PM

I am not shy.

Simply…

Takeru 2:50PM

socially awkward?

Kogami-san 2:54PM

Hmph. Call it what you may.

You said, today, that you would like to converse more.

I might not be what you’re looking for.

Takeru 2:55PM

that’s alright

yusaku didn’t say a lot when we first met, either

zaizen-san, too, i did most of the talking 

so don’t worry! i can talk plenty for the both of us 8’)

if uh

well if you want, i mean, if you’d rather i shut up just tell me

you seem nice and we got friends in common so i just thought it’d be cool to talk more, beyond studying, but 

i can shut up

Kogami-san 3:10PM

No, that is.

That is fine. 

I mean, this is fine. If you do not mind it being one-sided at times.

Do not take my silence as a bad thing, is what I mean.

Takeru 3:12PM

haha, did you get nervous just now? 

Kogami-san 3:12PM

No.

Takeru 3:13PM

that was a fast reply 8’)c 

Kogami-san 3:14PM

No comment.

Takeru 3:15PM

haha

i think we’re going to get along just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takeryo go brrrrr
> 
> \---  
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
